the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher
Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2015. Synopsis Catriona goes on holiday - Harry's class gets the worst substitute teacher imaginable! What will happen to him? Plot At Colham High School, class 4F returns from breaktime. Harry Smith and David Marshall decide to prank Catriona McMillan by farting in her face when she enters the classroom. When Catriona finally comes in, Harry and David do big farts at her, causing the entire class to roar with laughter amongst their noisy banter. She sends them to detention for their stinky fun; Harry screams as he's going to miss Horrid Henty. Later, Catriona has a word with Robert Sullivan about how she is losing patience with the madhouse that is class 4F. During a physics lesson with Walter Wheeler, she explains to her class that she is going on a two-week holiday to Chocthorpe and they will have a substitute teacher from tomorrow. Meanwhile Robert scans the Purple Pages for a teacher who will stand in for her. He tries asking Duncan Sheeran to return, however he screams and hangs up at the mention of Colham High School's name. He soon finds a trainee he decides to try out... The next morning Cyril Gibson suddenly crams as many students as he can into the toilets! Harry is confused over what's going on until Jamie Wallace whispers that they have Adolf Chernov as their substitute teacher! Harry digs up a worm from the school gardens before going to class. He then shows him the wriggling creature, however he's now gotten over his fear of worms and throws it out the window! The first lesson is geography, which has many miserable moments including Adolf yelling at William Fraser for getting many questions about rocks wrong. He aggressively dismisses the class for break one by one; Harry is the last to leave, and he yells at him so loudly the resulting gust blows him into the corridor. At that moment James Smith and Zack Blowers are returning some maths books to the library. James starts singing 'Monday' by Rebecca Whack, causing Adolf to wince. Suddenly the whole class marches up to Harry and David, blaming yesterday's fart trick for Catriona's leave. They start arguing with Mae MacDonald, then Zack tries to grab their attention, however he is dismissed. Blair goes with him to the cleaner's cupboard, where the two start whispering... At the end of break, Mae waves Caleb McKinnon's PE shirt around while making ghost noises which Louisa McIntyre repeats, and Nick Jones plays scary music from his Eyephone in the hope of scaring Adolf away - he simply pushes the three to the floor and marches into class. He starts texting instead of explaining cumulative frequency to the pupils, so Blair asks to be excused to go to the library instead. Adolf calls him a 'freak of nature', allowing everyone to leave the classroom. Blair whispers to Harry a plan to get rid of the terrifying teacher. Alan Ross spots him entering the staff room. Soon, Harry opens the staff room door and farts, provoking Adolf to chase him around the corridors. He gets cornered when they reach class 4F, however James and Zack are carrying more books with the former singing 'Monday'! Harry opens the window so Adolf can hear it loud and clear; he gets so mad he jumps out the window and chases James! Robert is patrolling the school grounds just at that moment - he catches Adolf in the act and forces him to leave! Class 4F cheer with joy, then Jack Jackson pushes Matthew Rice on his wheelchair while the latter is blasting 'Monday' from Dylan Cook's boombox. Classes 5F and 5I watch the commotion, laughing hysterically as the 'music' drives Adolf away for good. 4F's new substitute teacher is Samuel Davidson; oddly nobody is disappointed. Music *ChuChu Rocket! - Cat Mania (plays when Harry shows Adolf the worm) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes